The invention is directed to a method of sealing an annular space between a laterally closed oprning through a wall or similar element and an object extending through the opening. In addition, the invention is directed to an apparatus for sealing the annular space between a laterally closed opening through a wall or similar structure and an object extending through the opening.
For sealing openings into a house or similar structure through which pipes or cables are passed through the openings from the outside to the inside, an annular space is usually formed between the pipe or cable and the wall and can be sealed in different ways. On the one hand, mechanical seals can be used where solid sealing elements are introduced into the space and seal it positively or by elastically pressing it against the surface of the opening. On the other, strictly chemical sealing materials can be used. The annular space here is filled with a reactive chemical system, which cures or hardens and closes off the annular space. Inorganic systems, such as mortar or the like or organic systems, such as sealing compounds, polymeric foams, etc. are used. Last, but not least, chemical-mechanical sealing procedures can also be used. For these, the end faces of the annular space usually are encased mechanically, and filled with a chemical filling system.
However, mechanical solutions are relatively expensive, time consuming and work intensive during the installation and, moreover, limited to pipes or cables and wall openings of certain external diameters. Chemical solutions, which relate to the filling of the annular spaces with sealing compounds, foams or mortars, do not have these disadvantages; however, they do not, in general, guarantee permanent sealing against the entry of moisture or liquids, such as water. Frequently, this is due to the permeability of the material itself, when open cell foams are used, and to the deficient adhesion to different critical surfaces, as well as to the incomplete filling of the remaining opening by the user.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a method and an apparatus of the type mentioned above, so that an annular space of the type named can be filled or sealed rapidly and reliably, using simple means.
With respect to the method, this object is accomplished by positioning at least one bag in the annular space and supplying a sealing agent into the bag and filling the annular space. With respect to the apparatus, on the other hand, the object is accomplished by inserting a supporting element into the annular space within the opening, and securing at least one bag to the supporting element for fitting into the annular space and arranged to receive a sealing agent. Advantageous developments of the invention are set forth in the dependent claims.
A method embodying the invention for sealing a laterally closed annular space between an opening present in a wall or similar member and an object extending through the opening by introducing a sealing agent into the space is distinguished owing to the fact that at least one bag is positioned in the space and that the sealing agent is brought into the bag.
By these means, it is achieved that sufficient sealing agent always remains in the space, so that the latter is sealed completely and securely. The sealing agent cannot emerge from the annular space, since it is prevented from doing so by the bag. On the other hand, since a bag is used, it is also not necessary to encase the annular space, so that the latter can be sealed rapidly and simply. The sealing agent, placed in the bag, presses the bag against the object and against the peripheral surface of the opening present in the wall, so that, depending on the nature of the surface of these parts, the seal is fixed in the annular space. At the same time, leakproofness against the penetration of moisture is achieved.
Pursuant to a further very advantageous development of the invention, a porous bag, such as a bag consisting of a woven fabric, can also be used as the bag. The bag accordingly has a low permeability, so that, after it is completely filled, it is possible for some of the sealing agent to emerge through the weave of the bag. In this way, an even firmer connection with the opening surface is brought about, which furthermore seals even better against the entry of moisture or liquid.
As the sealing agent, curable or hardenable foam systems can be used. All polymer foams, which can be processed at building sites, are used. Usually, these are polyurethane foams, which may be single component foams or multi-component foams. The foams may be cartridge foams or aerosol can foams, which are one-component or two-component foams, two-component foams being preferred. Moreover, epoxy foams and silicone foams can also be used for this purpose. Ideally, swellable foams are used, which reliably produce watertightness, even in the case of critical surfaces, on which adhesion cannot be achieved.
If the diameters of the opening and of the object lying in the opening are known, it is also possible to place premeasured amount of sealing agent into a respective bag. The amount of sealing agent, accordingly, can be preadjusted optimally for the purpose required, so that, in every case, sufficient sealing agent is brought into the annular space, and so as to prevent the latter remaining permeable.
Depending on the shape and size of the bag, one or more bags can be positioned in the annular space distributed in the circumferential peripheral direction of the object. Moreover, before the object is brought into the opening, the bags can be disposed within the opening, after which the object is then placed in the opening so that the bags come to lie between the object and the peripheral wall of the opening. It is, however, also possible to place the bags in the opening only after the object has been placed in the opening.
Pursuant to a different advantageous development of the invention, the bags are held by a supporting element and can be positioned in the space owing to the fact that the supporting element is introduced at least partially into the opening. Using the supporting element, the bag can be positioned at a desirable place within the opening and the bag is prevented from falling out at the rear because of the limited length of the supporting element.
The bag is filled through an inlet, present in the supporting element, with the inlet being connected over a suitable channel with the bag.
The bag can be filled with sealing agent owing to the fact that as a polymer foam is introduced into the bag over the inlet from a dispenser or from a container of predetermined size. In the last mentioned case, the container, in which the premeasured amount of sealing agent is present, can be connected temporarily with the supporting element. The sealing agent can then be transferred from the container into the bag relatively safely and without the danger of contamination, since the danger no longer exists that the sealing agent can emerge to the outside in the region of the inlet.
The inventive apparatus for sealing an annular space between an opening, present in a wall or other wall, and an object, extending through the opening, is distinguished, as already mentioned, owing to the fact that it has a supporting element, which can be inserted into the opening and to which at least one bag for accommodating a sealing agent is fastened. The unit of the supporting element and bag accordingly can be positioned within the opening in the annular space region in order to ensure sealing there, which is also liquid-tight.
After the supporting element has been positioned between the object and the wall in the region of the opening, the bag, fastened to the supporting element, depending on the construction of the device, can come to lie between the object and the wall or at a surface of the supporting element spaced from the object, that is, between the supporting element and the wall. In the first-mentioned case, the bag, while being filled with sealing agent, would press the object and the wall and, with that, provide a liquid-tight seal. On the other hand, for the last-mentioned case, the bag, filled with sealing agent, would press, on the one hand, against the wall and, on the other, press the supporting element against the object. In this case also, a liquid-tight seal can be provided, especially in the region between the supporting element and the object, if both parts, closely fitting, lie one upon the other or at least one of these parts consists of an elastic material, such as a plastics material.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the supporting element itself can be constructed as a sheath and carry a tubular bag extending in its circumferential peripheral direction. For sealing purposes, the sheath would in this case first of all be passed into the opening, so that the object subsequently can be pushed through the sheath. After that, the tubular bag is filled with the sealing agent or material. The internal diameter of the sheath would then be adapted to the external diameter of the object, if the latter is a pipe or a cable.
On the other hand, the supporting element could also be constructed so that it extends only over a portion of the periphery of the object. For pipes or cables, this would mean that the supporting element could also be constructed as a half shell-shaped or partially shell-shaped, and the bag once again extending in tubular fashion in the peripheral direction of the supporting element so configured. Supporting elements of this type can be used if pipes or cable are already in the opening and the corresponding annular space is to be sealed subsequently. The partially shell-shaped or half shell-shaped supporting elements with the appropriate tubular bag are inserted here in the front end of the annular space.
In yet another development of the invention, the supporting element may have a flange at the front side of the wall, the external diameter of which is selected so that it is greater than the internal diameter of the opening in the wall. This ensures a secure positioning of the supporting element relative to the wall and, therefore, a secure positioning of the bag within the annular space, which is connected with the supporting element.